Kiara's story
by gothendergirl666
Summary: The story of Kiara's life being raised by a vampire. Teaser for next chapter in Kiara's pov pleeeeeease R
1. In the Beginning

Kiara's Story-- part 1 Authors Note: Peoples this is going to end up being a collection of stories from different peoples point of view. Pleeeease R&R I'm already working on a second part from Talon's p.o.v. R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Midnight or any characters you recognize in later chapters (Adianna & Dominique Vida)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :-P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was walking back to my apartment after another fight. Someone else wanted me dead, and sent a vampire hunter to do the job. When are they going to learn that humans just aren't good enough?  
  
My name is Kiara. I look about thirteen, pretty young for my kind. Most vampires look in their late teens to early twenties. I'm really about two hundred, still quite young. I have straight black hair down to my waist and tan skin. I am the only vampire that can change my eye color.  
  
I was walking home and I saw Talon walking towards me. Talon is pretty much my father, or rather, older brother figure. He looks about seventeen to eighteen. He has jet-black hair, fair skin and the usual black eyes. I really didn't want to talk to him right after a fight. Pretending I didn't see him, I disappeared and popped up in my apartment. If he really wanted to talk to me he would come too.  
  
I plopped down on my bed, and just as I knew he would, he showed up a couple of seconds later.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked as soon as he showed up.  
  
"Just to talk," he answered just as impassively as I had asked.  
  
" Talk away," I retorted.  
  
" You've fixed this place up since I was here last,"  
  
"If you say so," My apartment had been exactly the same for at least one hundred and fifty years: A double bed in the back, and a desk in the corner opposite with a vase of black roses and a computer on it. "What are you here for" I was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I saw your fight," he said cautiously. I made a noise equivalent to a grunt, "How many fights have you been in lately?"  
  
"Define 'Lately',"  
  
"The last month,"  
  
"At least ten, why? It's not like I ever lose. Any way, they come looking to kill me, and not vice versa.most of the time."  
  
"I'm just concerned,"  
  
"What," I answered in baby talk, "Bid bad Talon scawed dat his itty bitty Kiawa is gonna get hurt. Honestly, it's not like I'm a little kid any more."  
  
With that he left. I was amazed that he let me have the last word. Back when I was human. When I was human He would never let me have the last word. We used to have squabbles like that all the time.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I was brought to midnight when I was six months old. I was cared for by several of Talons slaves. By the time I was two, no one was allowed in my room except Talon and me. I was kept in my room all the time except for about an hour a day when I was allowed to go outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This is all stuff that Talon told me about a hundred years ago. I don't know where I was before midnight. My own memories reach back to when I was about three or four.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
He taught me how to read when I was four. I remember reading all the time when he wasn't there. Once I was old enough to pay attention, that was almost all I would do. He taught me about the world of humans and vampires and after a while physical combat. But I was still only allowed in my room, and outside for an hour a day. By the time I was seven I started getting inquisitive, but he would always answer the same way, "When you've changed."  
  
"When can I go somewhere else?"  
  
"When you've changed."  
  
"When can I talk to other people?"  
  
"When you've changed."  
  
"Why don't you ever answer my questions?"  
  
"When you've changed."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Back then I didn't know that he meant changed like from a human into a vampire. He was actually breeding me to be a perfect vampire. It pretty much worked. Most vampires have bad human memories like when their parents die, but my time as a human was completely enjoyable. I have only one known weakness, Him.  
  
To be continued.  
  
--Victoria Winner 


	2. You killed Who?

A/N: this chapter is from Talon's p.o.v. If you haven't read the first chapter go read that first. It tells about Kiara's background and junk like that. Thanx to those that reviewed. From those of you who wanted to hear from talon: here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: same as last chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You weren't there last night" she was pretty much stating the obvious.  
  
"Where" I was playing along even though I knew that she knew that I knew what she meant.  
  
"The bash," She sounded like she didn't care that I was playing dumb and was somewhat gloating.  
  
"I had stuff to do." I really didn't, and she knew I didn't. When you're a vampire, there's nothing that can't wait till tomorrow. Really I just don't like most of the vamps in that circuit, even though a third of them are in my line. Most of them are in Kendra's, and they're not my type, except Nikolas, he's got style.  
  
" You should have been there. It was very interesting." At this point she took out the Vida knife she had taken the previous night. I stared at her in disbelief. About the only way to get a knife from a Vida, of all witches, is to kill one.  
  
"That's a Vida knife isn't it? Which one did you kill?" I hoped she had killed one of the lower ranking ones. If she had killed one like Dominique, or even Adianna, They would be after her for centuries.  
  
"Talon, it was only Adianna." She was deliberately taunting me. She had killed the second strongest Vida, and she's only been a vampire for nine months. I didn't believe her. She either didn't kill her or killed a different Vida, but she doesn't even know that there is anything like lying. I made sure of that when I raised her. I acted like she was telling the truth.  
  
"Kiara, if you killed Adianna they'll be after you forever, and believe me, that's a long time." I actually thought that would be fun, but I didn't let her know.  
  
"Talon," she said in that tone I hate, the one that she used when she was gloating, "It would be fun." How come I don't realize it when she's in my head anymore? I should really ask her about that. She's getting better than me. I knew I was good at picking fledglings, but I didn't know I was that good. She's the first one that's actually going to be stronger than I am, and I picked her when she wasn't even old enough to speak.  
  
"It's not fun if you lose." I really wanted to get this argument over with, but I would not let her have the last word.  
  
"You would know because?" I highly value honesty, but what could I say to that that didn't make me look bad?  
  
"I would know because I've lost. It's not fun then Kiara." Why does she insist on making me look bad? I'm the one who raised her. She would still be human if not for me.  
  
"You lost, Talon. The great Talon, third fledgling of Siete has lost. To whom I wonder?" She is all too much of a thirteen year old. I wish I had changed her a little bit later.  
  
"That, you don't need to know right now." I had actually lost a fight or two, but that was back when I had been a vampire for as long as she has. "Maybe you should go find Aubrey, I'm sure that would be fun for you."  
  
"Yeah it would!" she takes things all to literally sometimes. "Maybe I could get another knife!"  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed Kiara." She really would if she kept on like this. If she kept going for much longer, I would kill her.  
  
"Talon, I have two points to make; A-I'm already dead, B- The Vida's aren't going to be after me."  
  
"Why won't they?" If she killed a Vida they would. As I thought in the first place, I bet she didn't kill her.  
  
"I didn't kill her." How did I know, "Honestly Talon, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. You're the one that has 5000 years behind you. I only have 14.  
  
"That's almost worse. Now they'll start going after you immediately as opposed to waiting a month or two." After that I left the room. As I said I was not going to let her have the last word.  
  
I'm a "seventeen"-year-old boy trying to raise a fourteen-year-old girl sometimes I don't think it's possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, I'm trying to come up with a new character now click that little gray button down lower, not that low, to the left a little. There now click it and review! Pleeeeeeeease *sad puppy dog face* 


	3. Two Weeks

AN: Yeah Ok, I know I haven't updated in a long time, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't read this, now does it. I'm not telling you when this takes place in Kiara's lifetime, but if you want to believe that the two slaves are Ravyn and Turquoise feel free, although that wasn't what I intended. This is a little teaser for the next chappie that I hope will be finished soon. This is in Kiara's pov. R/R  
  
I woke up to angry voices yelling in the hall. They were coming toward my room. I heard a key in the lock. It didn't sound like it was Talon coming in although he was definitely one of the people in the hall. I pretended to be asleep, as Talon had instructed me to do if anyone else ever came in here. I heard two sets of footsteps coming in.  
  
A voice I did not recognize said "Ahhh. so this is the great Kiara that Talon has been talking about so much."  
  
I heard Talon's voice reply "Leave her alone Jaguar" Jaguar, what had Talon taught me about Jaguar? He was the Master of Midnight, what else? He used to be a trainer. That I didn't have to worry about. He wouldn't hit me with Talon around, I think.  
  
"I need the room, Talon. I have two new slaves coming in soon." If this was Jaguar I wouldn't put it past him to get at least two new slaves every month, but then why didn't he ever need a room before? I really didn't want to think about it  
  
"Give me two weeks, then I'll move her" Move me? Talon wasn't going to move me at all 'till "I changed"  
  
"Yeah, right after you."  
  
"Jaguar," Talon said warningly. Jaguar was about to say something that Talon didn't want me to know about, but what?  
  
"She's asleep" Jaguar didn't pay attention when it came to humans, did he.  
  
"I'm not taking any chances" What the hell did Talon not want me to know about?  
  
"You have two weeks." He walked out, and Talon closed and locked the door.  
  
"What was that all about, and what are you hiding from me?" He probably wouldn't answer me.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to be in here" Hm, let me guess, evasive maneuver #32  
  
"What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Now if I told you, I wouldn't be a very good hider, now would I?" 


End file.
